thegreatrulerfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy
Although there was an endless number of continents within the Great Thousand World, the Northern Heavens Continent was still one of the most dazzling ones. And the source of the Northern Heavens Continent’s brilliance was the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. It was one of the widely-known “Five Great Academies” within the Great Thousand World, where numerous young geniuses gathered. Every one of their students would reveal their magnificent talent as they embarked on the road of becoming one of the dazzling powerhouses within the Great Thousand World. The Great Thousand World was enormous. Among them, there were countless races and various powerful forces. But even so, many of these geniuses would choose to enter the “Five Great Academies” for training. Just based off this, one could see the how unique the “Five Great Academies” were. Otherwise, why would these well-born geniuses give up on their own race’s inheritance and travel across many continents to train at one of the “Five Great Academies”. Because of the brilliance of the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy, this place was naturally quite outstanding. When compared to the Northern Spiritual Realm within the Hundred Spirit Continent, the Northern Spiritual Realm couldn’t even be considered a rural province of the Northern Heavens Continent. Within the Northern Heavens Continent, the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy maintained a exclusive position. Aside from the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy, there were still countless small and large forces within this continent. This continent was truly where talented geniuses were concealed. Someone had once said, even Sovereign powerhouses would have to retract their pride and arrogance when they arrived at the Northern Heavens Continent. Judging from just this, one can see how complex and deep the waters were of this continent. Although the waters were deep within the Northern Heavens Continent, the turbulence caused within it would never spread to the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. This is because all of the forces and powerhouses within the Northern Heavens Continent know that the quiet Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy, which was located at the center of the continent, was in fact a sleeping dragon. Although, normally, it did not normally reveal its strength, its presence was enough to frighten everyone once it did revealed its might. Moreover, everyone knew that the strength displayed by a Spiritual Academy would only be the strength on the surface. The truly terrifying strength was the not this, but the hidden strength that they concealed. Over the thousands of years, there were numerous powerhouses who came out of the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academies. Among them, there were a few powerhouses who once stood at the pinnacle. Although they had already left the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy and perhaps became a leader of a force or territory, it was impossible to remove the bonds they had with the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. Even if they did not do anything during normal circumstances, once the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy was in danger of being wiped out… the individuals would be able to see how terrifying a power that was hidden deep inside the academy. This was the confidence and power of the Northern Heavens Spiritual Academy. Perhaps it might not be the strongest within the Great Thousand World. Its human connections would make even the elite forces and races with powerful backgrounds fear it… Areas * Lightning Territory * Punishment Hall * Spiritual Light Realm * Door of the Northern Depths Factions * Azure Red Community lead by Huo Feng * Wyvern Union that was formed by Yang Hong * Ironwood Group started by Mu Kui * Goddess Luo Association started by Zhou Ling and Ye Qingling and spearheaded by Luo Li and Mu Chen * Great Desolate Association lead by Xu Huang * Judgment Brotherhood lead by Shen Cangsheng * Xuan Clan lead by Li Xuantong * Dark Society * Demon's Gate lead by He Yao * Trio Blade Monarchs Category:Academic Institutions